


Inútil

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Gen, Repetitive world
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika se ríe de las personas a las que vagamente recuerda haber amado en mundos lejanos, los primeros antes de que las calcas se superpusieran con su odio u apatía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inútil

**Author's Note:**

> 24\. Repulsión.Tabla básica 2.Lunas y tinta.

Rika se ríe de las personas a las que vagamente recuerda haber amado en mundos lejanos, los primeros antes de que las calcas se superpusieran con su odio u apatía. Asiente con la cabeza y se fuerza a sonreír para guardar las apariencias, soltando monosílabos absurdos, propios de una niña incluso menor. ¿O sobreactúa? Satoko es más fría y centrada, a pesar de la personalidad que adopta durante los triunfos contra Keiichi en los juegos para Rika repetidos, como cintas que una vez disfrutó e incluso ayudó a filmar: quinientas veces, setecientas vivencias repetidas en largas secuencias que terminan con su horrible muerte pueden quitarle el encanto al momento más dulce, divertido o “memorable”, como dicen los adultos a su alrededor, arrugas alrededor de la cara y todavía jóvenes, porque no saben que hicieron lo mismo en tantas ocasiones.

A veces se imagina volviendo a romper con la tradición de ese día absurdamente sagrado para con una deidad que ella cree una especie de chiste con buen o mal gusto según el caso. Una bikini azul y todos a bailar con los instrumentos de desollamiento. Ni siquiera eso había evitado que asesinaran a Tomitake y Takano, además de a sí misma y el jodido pueblo entero más tarde. Ni siquiera vale la pena desobedecer algo tan banal. 


End file.
